Secret Revenge
by ILoveMakingFriends
Summary: Someone assumes Stan's identity in order to get revenge on Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny. However, he isn't prepared when he starts to fall for one of them. This story contains slash and vulgar language. I do not own South Park.
1. Chapter 1

It was done; I had done everything I needed to do to assume the identity of Stan Marsh. He had moved away seven years ago and he wasn't even back for a day before I had him taken care of. I was going to get his stupid friends back for everything they had done to me, for all the hell they had put me through when we were in elementary school. I had transferred schools two years after Stan had moved but I kept tabs on them for all those years that I was away, but now I was back and out for blood.

_Day One_

I was careful when putting on my ensemble, I'm sure that Stan's wardrobe had changed over the years but I didn't imagine it to have changed drastically. After a few minutes of contemplating I finally settled on wearing a light blue tee with a pair of dark blue jeans. After putting on my sneakers, I got out my phone and texted Kyle. I was glad that there was a techno nerd in town who was able to get me all of their current cell numbers.

_Hey dude – Stan_

_Who is this? – Kyle_

_Stan, don't tell me you forgot me – Stan _

It took a few minutes for Kyle to reply and I was afraid that he had seen through my façade, he had always been a bit smarter than the other three. I was relieved when my phone started buzzing.

_Is this some kind of joke? Why are you just starting to contact me now? – Kyle._

_I missed you. – Stan._

_I wrote you dozens of times, I sent you tons of emails, I tried calling you, you never replied, you could have at least said goodbye, you owe me that much. – Kyle._

His words made me stop for a minute, I was glad that Stan had totally ditched him since it would make my work a whole lot easier but it also meant that I had to work at regaining his trust.

_I'm sorry, I really am, it just hurt too bad to talk to you but not to be able to be with you, I was in love with you. – Stan. _

_Okay, now I know this isn't Stan, is this you Cartman? I swear I am going to kick your ass! – Kyle._

I found myself laughing which is something I rarely do, Kyle and Cartman still hated each other; I guess some things never change.

_I will prove it to you, I will see you at school and I will give you a huge hug. – Stan._

_You do that. – Kyle._

I was glad that I looked a lot like Stan, but I was also a bit put off that I had to hug Kyle but if it meant getting what I wanted then I'd have to go through things I didn't much like. I decided that I would announce being Stan to Cartman and Kenny in person, I didn't feel much like texting them. When I arrived at the school, I could see the three of them standing in the same place where they always do; they are so predictable it's not even funny. I recognised Cartman right away by his wide and tall frame. The size of him shocked me; he looked to be about six five and five hundred pounds. He had his hair parted on the side and slicked back and he was wearing a sweater vest with a pair of khakis. I cursed myself for only reading about them whenever I was keeping tabs on them, I should have looked at pictures or videos or something. Maybe then I'd have some sort of defence to protect myself against Cartman in case he got mad and decided to sit on me or something. Next I saw Kenny, he looked to be about five eleven and rail thin which gave him a lanky looking appearance. His long hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a Hawaiian shirt. Sticking out like a sore thumb was Kyle, he was tiny, he looked to be about four foot something and he was pretty scrawny. His hair had tamed a lot and it looked kind of like one of the hobbits' from Lord of the Rings. He was wearing a pair of cameo pants with a green muscle shirt. I sighed and took a deep breath before walking over to him and giving him the biggest hug I could muster.

"Ow!" I gasped out after he hit me right after I had released him.

"That's for ignoring me." He growled. I had to stop myself from lashing out at him; he packed a hard punch for such a tiny guy.

"Well if it isn't the hippie himself, save any trees?" Cartman mocked. I ignored him and turned to Kenny, I was surprised to see him glaring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. From what I knew Stan and Kenny had started drifting long before Stan moved away.

"Let's talk in private." He said pulling me away from the group.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I can't believe you're asking that, do you know how much hell you put Kyle through. I had to sit with him while he cried day after day over you, I had to sit there and watch him get all excited whenever he got a message thinking it was from you, and then I had to be there to pick up the pieces when he realised that you didn't give two shits about contacting him!" Kenny explained with his voice raising until he was yelling at me.

"If it was such a problem then why did you stick around? You didn't have to stay with him while he moped over me." I said flatly.

"Yes I did, unlike you Stan, I'm a true friend." Kenny said before turning on his heel and walking off. I growled under my breath, Kenny better not turn Kyle against me, he better not ruin my plans or I'll kill him over and over until he can't come back again.

"Did you guys have to go make out or something?" Cartman asked whenever I re-joined the group.

"No idiot." I muttered.

"Well, it's good to have you back; I hated hanging out with the Jew and Po boy." Cartman said.

"He isn't back in the group though." Kenny said firmly with his arms crossed.

"I say he is, every group needs a hippie in it and I don't want Wendy." Cartman retorted.

"How about we vote, what do you think Kyle?" Kenny asked looking over at the said boy. Kyle started to chew on his thumb and he looked down at the ground for a few minutes before replying.  
"I'm sorry Stan, but it's too late." Kyle muttered. That shocked me, I was sure that he would be over joyed to have me back in their group, then it dawned on me, he had only said he didn't want me in the group because Cartman said that he did.

"Please! I'm sorry I didn't contact you, I'll make it up to you, I promise, I'll do anything." I begged, I didn't ever beg but this was an emergency. I had to keep myself from groaning with annoyance when Kyle started to think yet again. Much to my surprise, my annoyance turned to concern when I realised that he was crying.

"I think you've done enough." Kenny said coolly before putting his arm around Kyle and leading him away from Cartman and me.

"Are they together?" I asked in honest curiosity. I hoped that they weren't together; it would ruin all the plans I had to destroy Kyle. Cartman shook his head,

"Kenny is dating Wendy; I hope that doesn't upset you two bad."

I was about to ask him why it would upset me when I remembered that Stan had been deeply in love with Wendy. I decide to use this information to my advantage.

"You think you're so high and mighty talking about being a true friend when you decide to date the only girl I've ever loved!" I yelled at Kenny when I found where he and Kyle had gone off to.

"You want to be in the group again? Fine, just don't do anything to break Wendy and me up." Kenny growled.

"I won't." I promised. I had much bigger plans for him, things that would destroy him way more than breaking up with Stan's ex-girlfriend. Kyle looked a bit upset but I didn't care, I was in. My plans for revenge could commence.

**A/N: **

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short; they will be a bit longer though in the future, this was just the starting out chapter to explain what's going on. **

**Stan is not dead, it will be explained what happened to him later on.**

**I have nothing at all against overweight people and I am sorry if my comment about Cartman sitting on the main character offended anyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

First hour I had basketball with Kenny. I figured that sports would be something that Stan would do since he had done them a lot when we were younger. I was glad that I was pretty athletic, if I hadn't been that would have given me away for sure. After we had changed into our gym clothes, the coach started us off by making us run ten suicides. Several kids had fallen over from exhaustion, including Kenny, but Craig Tucker and I finished our sets much to the coach's relief.

"I'm glad that two of you aren't little sissies on this team! When I get through with you you'll be able to run fifty suicides!" The coach yelled with his already red face turning a shade redder. When the coach told us to line up on the base line, I noticed that Craig was glaring at me. Before I could ask him what his deal was, the coach announced that we'd be doing a practice scrimmage. He gave half the team green jerseys to put over their shirts.

"We will play three on three." The coach announced before blowing his whistle. While we were playing, Craig kept pushing me and he kept grabbing the ball out of my hands to make all these wild off the top shots.

"What's the big idea? We're on the same team." I demanded after he had pushed me to the ground.

"The big idea is, you may be back, you may think you're some sort of hot shot but this is my team, got it?" He threatened with a dark look in his eyes. It took everything in my power not to punch that smirk off his face, I didn't want to get suspended; it would interfere with my plans.

"Is that clear?" He growled.  
"Crystal." I muttered with sarcasm.

I was relieved when practice was over, I never imagined Craig to have turned into some bullish jerk who cared two shits about whether he was the best or not. When we were younger, everyone told Craig that he'd be perfect at basketball since he was a little bit taller than everyone else. He was still taller than everyone else at almost seven feet. My next class I had Math with Kyle and Cartman.

"This should be interesting." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Hippie!" Cartman greeted me when I entered the classroom. Kyle didn't even look up from the Gameboy that he was playing.

"What are you playing?" I asked curiously.

"A game." Kyle muttered. Well no duh, I thought to myself with annoyance.

"What game?" I pressed.

"None now." The teacher said snatching the Gameboy out of Kyle's hands before locking it in his desk.

"Thanks a lot." Kyle said with a glare. I didn't see why he was so mad; I wasn't the one breaking the rules.

"You'll get this back after school." The teacher, who I later learned to be Mr Parsnip, told Kyle. I ignored Kyle who started muttering swear words under his breath and turned to Butters who kept poking me in the back with his eraser.

"What's the big idea?" I asked with a glare.

"Why didn't you kick Craig's ass? He may be tall but he's pretty wimpy." He replied. That surprised me; innocent peace loving Butters was telling me to fight?

"Since when do you like fighting?" I asked.

"Since I got tired of your crew picking on me." Butters said before standing up. I found myself gaping at his six foot something muscular frame.

"Wow, you sure bulked up." I uttered with awe.

"Gee, thanks, I sure would have loved to get revenge on you guys without having to resort to violence but I'm not very smart." Butters muttered.

"Why are you telling me this if you want to get revenge on me too?"

"Told you I'm not very smart." Butters muttered with a dejected look on his face.

For Math, we had to work out a bunch of stupid equations that I didn't pay much attention to, seriously, who needed Algebra in the real world?

Next hour I had English with Cartman and Kyle.

"I can't believe I have every class with that fat ass." Kyle muttered after we had compared our schedules. I found it both amusing and a bit sad that they put two people who could barely stand each other in the same classes together.  
"I bet this is one of Kahl's dirty Jew tricks!" Cartman exclaimed causing Kyle to glare harshly at him. Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher walked in before he could.

By the time lunch came around, Kyle was no closer to forgiving me than he was when I first announced myself to be Stan. I moved my green beans around with my fork while I tried to figure out what I could do to make Kyle forgive me. I then realised there was only one thing I could do, I had to ask Stan himself why he had stopped talking to Kyle.

I threw my tray away and started to head stealthily to the place where Stan was being held. When I reached my destination, two armed guards took me to Stan, I was pleased that they were taking such good care of him and feeding him well, I may have hated them and wanted revenge, but I didn't want to murder them.

"What are you doing here?" Stan growled angrily.

"I want to know why you started to ignore Kyle after you moved." I answered.

"Why should I tell you? You stole my life; you erased the memories my parents ever had of me." Stan said with his anger obviously rising.

"Besides, Kyle's dead." Stan muttered with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What do you mean he's dead? I still have a bruise where he punched me." I said.

"This is some sort of joke right? My super best friend is dead and you're trying to tell me that he hit you earlier? Let me tell you something, just because Kenny can come back after he dies doesn't mean the rest of us can. Kyle is dead and you talking about him is just reopening new wounds." Stan said darkly.

"Look!" I demanded before thrusting my phone with the conversation I had with Kyle earlier that morning into his hands.

"I did write him! I emailed him too, months after he didn't write back I started to become angry and curious until Kenny came to my door and told me that Kyle had been killed in a car accident."

"Kenny told you?" I asked with confusion.

"I just told you that." Stan said with annoyance. After thinking about how angry Kenny had been with me, Stan, for ditching Kyle there was no way he could have told Stan about Kyle being dead. If he had then he wouldn't have been so angry. It then dawned on me; I wasn't the only one out for revenge.

**A/N: Yes, this is another extremely short chapter but they will probably get started as soon as the story gets rolling :)**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed; it was very kind of you.**


End file.
